Cause ily!
by LeeKim
Summary: Seharusnya aku tidak perlu berharap sesuatu tentang apapun yang berhubungan dengannya. Tapi aku yakin ini nyata! Chanbaek. Warning! Genderswitch(GS)! OOC! Typo(s)! ga sesuai EYD!


Cast : Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol /chanbaek/

Warning : Genderswitch (GS), Typo(s), ga sesuai EYD, OOC, dll.

Genre : Drama, Romance

Rated : T

Happy Reading~ ^-^

Mungkin aku memang tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan semua orang yang pernah berada disisinya. Seharusnya aku tidak perlu berharap sesuatu tentang apapun yang berhubungan dengannya. Dan seharusnya aku tak perlu bermimpi menjadi miliknya.

Tapi kali ini bukan sebuah mimpi, bukan sebuah harapan, bukan pula sebuah bayang-bayang semu. Hari ini, pada jam ini, menit ini, bahakn detik ini sekalipun. Aku bersumpah, bahwa aku tidak sedang bermimpi, berharap, atau dikelilingi oleh bayang-bayang semu. Karena, aku yakin ini semua nyata

Seorang pria sedang berdiri di di hadapanku, dengan badannya yang bergetar tak berhenti sedang menatapku. Dengan pandangan percaya diri, tegas dan juga ada sekelebat tatapan memohon di mata itu.

Dan pria itu berteriak dengan sangat lantang dan keras, seolah ingin menunjukan apa yang dia rasakan pada seluruh orang. Walaupun aku yakin tak ada yang mendengarnya karena memang kami berada di parkiran sekolah dan jam sudah menunjukan pukul 6 sore. Sudah 2 jam berlalu dari waktu pulang sekolah.

"Byun Baekhyun."

DEG

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

DEG

"Be my girl?"

DEG

"FOREVER AND THE LAST!"

Kali ini dia benar benar berteriak seperti memenangkan taruhan bola dengan teman-temannya. Tapi kali ini dia tidak sedang bersama teman temannya. Tidak sedang menonton pertandingan bola langsung maupun siaran ulang. Kali ini dia berada di depanku. Di depanku. Dan saat ini dia benar-benar berada di depanku.

Ya Tuhan, bunuh aku sekarang.

Hening.

Dia terdiam. Begitu pula aku. Berpikir apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya.

"s-sun-sunbae serius?" Tanyaku akhirnya dengan gugup, dan berusaha menstabilkan detak jantungku yang berdetak keterlaluan.

"Aku serius." Jawabnya yakin.

"Tapi kenapa?" Hah? Pertanyaan macam apa ini?

"Maaf Baek, tapi aku tak mengerti maksudmu."

"Mengapa sunbae tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaan kepadaku? Maksudku, kenapa aku?"

Dia terkekeh pelan. Apa yang lucu? Dia bisa tertawa di saat aku merasa tegang? Tidak lucu.

"Aku jelaskan nanti. Sekarang kau ikut aku."

Apa?

"aku serius sunbae."

"aku tau. Tapi tidak kah kau merasa suasana disini terlalu tegang? Ayo kita cari tempat yang lebih nyaman."

Menggantung. Aku tak suka sesuatu yang menggantung.

Dia segera menarik tanganku, ketika dia merasa aku terdiam terlalu lama. Selama apapun aku memendam rasa padanya, selama apapun aku mengenalnya, ini adalah skinship pertama kami. Dan dia lah yang memulai skinship ini. Oh Tuhan, apa salahku?

"Ayo naik." Ucapnya sambil memberikanku sebuah helm.

Loh? Ternyata kami sudah berada tepat disebelah sepeda motor yang dia bawa. Dan dia sudah duduk di atas sepeda motornya. Mengapa otakmu berjalan sangat lambat seperti ini, Baekhyun?

.

Aku pun segera memakai helm tadi dan duduk menyamping di belakangnya. Di belakangnya astaga!

"Peluk pinggangku."

Hah? Apa dia bilang?

Sret

Lagi lagi dia menarik tanganku untuk memeluknya. Tentu saja aku kaget. Terlalu banyak skinship.

Memang kami baru 5 kali berangkat sekolah bersama dan 1 kali pulang bersama. Tentu saja aku menghitungnya! Siapa coba yang ingin kehilangan moment berharga yang sangat jarang dengan orang yang dikaguminya? Aku rasa tidak ada.

Tapi baru kali ini dia menyuruhku untuk memeluknya. Aku yakin wajahku sudah berwarna merah sepenuhnya, dan bahkan aku sudah merasakan hawa panas di telingaku.

* * *

Dan di sinilah kami. Duduk berdua beralaskan rumput hijau di taman yang berada di depan rumahnya, sambil memegang segelas bubble tea yang sempat dia belikan tadi.

Kami memang satu perumahan, walaupun berbeda blok tapi masih satu deretan.

"jadi kenapa?" Tanyaku lagi sambil menatap langit. Tak berani untuk menatap wajahnya.

Walaupun tempat ini nyaman, dan kami bisa melihat banyak bintang dari sini. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa masih terasa hawa tegang di sini.

"Alasan mengapa aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu, dan mengapa aku memilihmu? Bukan begitu?" Aku mengangguk.

"Pertama, karena aku tidak tahan memendam perasaan ini lebih lama lagi. Kedua, karena aku menyukaimu. Ketiga, karena aku sayang padamu. Keempat, karena aku mencintaimu. Dan kelima, karena aku ingin memilikimu. Kalau bisa sih seutuhnya."

"Hah?" Aku menolehkan kepalaku untuk menatapnya. Dan dia juga menatapku kembali. Sehingga kami duduk berhadapan dengan kaki bersila sekarang.

"Apa aku salah bicara?" Tanyanya dengan wajah polos. Argh, mataku!

"Aniya sunbae. Hanya saja .."

"Hanya saja?"

"ehm, tidak jadi."

"Baekhyun."

"Tidak sunbae, tidak jadi. Sungguh."

Dan aku bisa mendengar dia menghela nafas berat.

"Lalu apa jawabanmu?"

"Jawaban? Jawaban yang mana? Bukan kan aku sudah bilang tidak jadi sunbae."

Tiba-tiba dia mendekatkan badannya padaku dengan cepat. Tentu saja dengan spontan aku memundurkan badanku, tapi dia dengan cepat menahan kedua bahuku. Wajahnya semakin lama semakin mendekat padaku. Dapat kurasakan lutut kami sudah bersentuhan sekarang. Aku memegang gelas bubble tea semakin erat, dan aku dapat merasakan beberapa tetes air yang tumpah mengenai rokku.

Ya tuhan! Aku ingin menutup mata ini. Tapi pemandangan dihadapanku sungguh tak dapat kuhindari. Matanya yang menatap mataku, semakin lama semakin mendekat. Hidungnya dan hidungku yang sudah berjarak kurang dari 10 cm. Bibirnya ya— tidak! Jangan bibir itu!

"Kau lupa pertanyaanku hm?" Dia berbisik di telingaku. Aku mengangguk pelan. Oh Baekhyun, kau telah berpikiran macam-macam malam ini.

"perlu kuulangi lagi?" Tanyanya sambil menghembuskan nafas tepat di telingaku. "u-u-ulangi saja jika sunbae rasa pertanyaan itu perlu aku jawab."

Dia segera menjauhkan kepalanya dari telingaku. Menegakkan badannya, dan menatapku dengan wajah serius. Lutut kami masih bersentuhan. Perlahan dia melepaskan gelas bubble tea yang daritadi kupegang dan menaruhnya di sebelahku. Lalu dia menggenggam tanganku erat.

"Byun Baekhyun. Ternyata kau ini pelupa ya." Aku terdiam.

"Baiklah kuulangi lagi." Dia menghirup nafas panjang, ehm seper—

"BYUN BAE—"

BRUGH

Begitu mendengarnya hampir menyebut namaku dengan berteriak kencang. Langsung saja aku mendorongnya hingga dia terjungkal kebelakang dan segera saja aku menutup mulutnya.

"IYA SUNBAE IYA!"

Dia terdiam, begitu pula aku. Dan ehm, aku segera membenarkan posisiku yang sebelumnya menibannya. Ini di depan rumahnya. Apa dia gila? Tidak takutkah orang-orang akan mendengarnya?

Hening.

"ngomong-ngomong, yang kau maksud 'iya' tadi itu yang mana?" Tanyanya setelah dia kembali duduk dan membenarkan posisinya. Aku menjaga jarak karena malu dengan hal yang baru saja terjadi.

"Iya, aku ingat pertanyaan sunbae." Jawabku pada akhirnya, dan dia kembali mendekatiku. Tapi aku kembali menjauh. Dia pun akhirnya berhenti mendekat, dan aku pun berhenti menjauh. "lalu apa jawabanmu?"

Aku menunduk sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Baek, kau tidak tertidurkan?"

Tertidur katanya?

"tidak."

"lalu apa jawabanmu?"

"i-i-ya." Ucapku pelan, atau mungkin sama dengan volume suara angin.

"Baek? Jadi jawabanmu apa?" Dia menatapku penuh tanda tanya.

"IYA AKU MAU CHANYEOL SUNBAE." Jawabku dengan lantang akhirnya. Oh tuhan, telingaku sudah terasa sangat panas.

Dapatku lihat ekspresinya, matanya yang sudah membulat sempurna, dan mulutnya terbuka kecil. Dan aku simpulkan bahwa dia sedang merasa kaget. Tapi tiba-tiba lingkaran kecil itu sudah membuat sebuah lengkungan keatas yang memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya. Astaga, dia tersenyum! Dan senyum itu untukku! Bolehkah kubawa pulang senyuman itu?

"Byun Baekhyun, aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol sunbae."

The End

BUAHAHAHA, ff macam apa ini?!

Aduh saya lagi galau malah buat ff beginian -_- well, sebenarnya saya sedikit curhat di ff ini (?) Andai aja saya bisa beradegan kaya gini sama bias #mimpi

Tapi saya kurang srek sama endingnya. Pengennya sih buat squelnya, tapi ga yakin bakalan jadi ;_;

Eh, ada yang tau ff 'This is not Love'? Buahahaha itu ff pertama saya yang di post disini, tapi gak saya lanjut selama setahun -_,- jadi ya saya hapus aja itu ff -_-v

Mind to Riview?

Thanks for Read and your Riview /kasih titipan kecup basah dari exo member/ (?)


End file.
